¿Qué es al Amor Verdadero?
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: una incognita que gira alrededor de todod, ¿pero en verdad sabemos s significado?....


N: Esta historia me la contaron cuando hacía de administrador en medio de la nada y mis encuentros con el mar jejejeje. Me la contaron y me pareció genial, así que bueno la adapte un poco.

Si esto es de algún lado alguien dígame jejeje, como fabula o algo por estilo (según la verdadera historia la pregunta central es ¿Qué es lo que las mujeres desean o quieren?, pero lo cambie hehhe para adaptarlo a la historia), bueno espero les guste, sin más que decir a la historia.

¿Qué es el Amor Verdadero?...

By: Eiri Ángelus

El reino de Ruma estaba gobernado por un buen y generoso rey y su esposa; estos tenían muchos hijos pero el Príncipe Heredero era igual de bueno que ellos y siempre procuraba lo mejor para su reino, para que no padecieran hambre, siendo un Príncipe tan bueno era querido por todos sus súbditos. El Príncipe Heredero tenía un pelo del color del fuego y ojos del color del hielo. El joven Heredero haciendo sus deberes de buen Príncipe cazaba por los alrededores del reino para abastecer las casas de alimentación de los más pobres del reino. Ese día el Príncipe Heredero, llamado Ronald, se había alejado más de lo usual de su lugar de caza y sin percatarse se adentró en los terrenos del reino vecino cuyo nombre era "Valaria", el cual tenía prohibido que se cazara en sus bosques. El Príncipe Ronald fue capturado y encarcelado por ello, sin que sus padres pudieran hacer algo por ello, ya que ellos siendo el reino más pequeño estaban en clara desventaja con el otro reino y cualquier rencilla por pequeña que fuera solo ocasionaría una guerra que perderían irremediablemente.

Ese mismo día el rey dicto sentencia, el Príncipe Ronald fue sentenciado a muerte frente al consejo y en presencia de la casa real, lo que el rey de Valaria no previó fue que su hijo se enamorara a primera vista.

Esa misma noche el joven Príncipe de Valaria se adentró en los calabozos buscando al Príncipe Ronald, lo encontró encadenado y se acerco rápidamente sosteniendo una lámpara de aceite.

-¿Quién?...- dijo Ron desubicado tratando de adaptar su visión a la luz de la lámpara-

-Sshuuusss…. Soy el Príncipe de este reino… mi nombre es Blaise… me viste por la tarde en el recinto del rey…- dijo el joven desencadenándolo-

- Si, te recuerdo… no deberías estar aquí… tu padre podría hacerte algo…- dijo asustado, como no iba a reconocer al joven, desde que lo había visto frente a si le había robado el corazón en el acto-

-Pero…

-No deberías estar aquí, es como si traicionaras a tu padre y eso puede costarte caro… no quiero que por mi algo pueda pasarte…- dijo temeroso por la suerte del Príncipe Blaise y no por su suerte-

-Pero quiero ayudarte… no puedo permitir que te maten…

-Es mi deber como Príncipe de mi reino enfrentar los errores que haya cometido…

-Pero… te quiero… no quiero que te pase nada malo…- dijo de pronto lanzándose a sus brazos-

-Gracias… yo también te quiero…podrá sonar tonto, pero fue amor a primera vista…

-Lo mismo digo…

-Así que aquí estabas….-sonó la voz dura a sus espaldas-

-Padre…

-Rey…- dijo Ronald sin moverse siquiera enfrentando al rey-

-Atrápenlo…- dijo a los guardias, estos apresaron al Príncipe Ronald que no ofreció resistencia alguna-

-No padre, no lo hagas…- dijo el Príncipe Blaise abrazándose al cuerpo del Príncipe Ronald-

-Blaise quítate del medio…

-No, padre… no lo haré… lo amo…

-No digas tonterías… está sentenciado a muerte en una semana…

-Si lo matas, jamás te lo perdonaré…

-No digas tonterías… desde ahora tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación…

-Te odio….- le grito a su padre le joven Príncipe saliendo del calabozo inconsolable-

Los días pasaban y el Príncipe Blaise lloraba inconsolablemente y no quería probar bocado alguno. El rey viendo como su hijo se consumía lentamente, tuvo que rendirse además de que Blaise era el único sucesor de su reino. Haciendo una nueva audiencia mando a traer al Príncipe Ronald.

-Príncipe Ronald ante la insistencia de mi hijo y único Heredero le concederé una oportunidad… ¿eso te complace Blaise?...

-…- el joven Príncipe se encontraba demacrado y débil-

-Pero debes estar de acuerdo de que si no supera esta prueba, deberá morir…

-…- Ron habló antes de que Blaise pudiera hacerlo- lo acepto majestad…

-Debes recordar que no puedes escapar, pues aunque tú no cumplas la sentencia mi ejército arrasará con tu reino…

-Soy consciente de mis obligaciones majestad, soy un hombre de palabra…

-Bien… te daré un año para que cumplas la prueba que te encomendare y así mismo des tiempo para que mi hijo reflexione sobre ese amor que dice sentir…

-¿Cuál es la prueba que deberé pasar?...

-Me digas el significado del Amor Verdadero…

-Lo haré…

-Libérenlo… denle un caballo y escóltenlo a las afueras del reino…-dijo con tono severo el soberano-

-Padre…-rogó quedamente el Príncipe-

-Está bien… serán solo unos momentos…-concedió pese a no aprobarlo enteramente-

-Gracias su majestad… Blaise…

-Ronald…

-No debiste…

-Te iban a matar… si te mueres yo también…

-Gracias amor mío…

-Te amo…

-Y yo… promete que me esperaras… que no harás ninguna locura hasta que regrese…prométemelo Blaise…

-Ron… está bien… te lo prometo, te esperaré…

-Yo te prometo serte fiel y cuando resuelva esto nos comprometeremos para casarnos…

-¿De verdad?...

-Si…- el joven Príncipe Ronald se saco una sortija del dedo y se la dio al Príncipe Blaise- tómala como signo de mi amor por ti… regresare por ti…

-Bien, Príncipe Ronald es hora…

El Príncipe Ron retorno a su reino, donde fue recibido por sus padres. El les hizo participes de la situación, así que acompañado por una cuadrilla de guardias y el más leal y valiente de sus hombres; el capitán de la guardia Harry amigo y confidente del Príncipe que era el hombre más intrépido y capaz del reino emprendieron un viaje por todo el mundo en busca del significado del "verdadero amor". Durante ocho meses el Príncipe Ronald y su fiel guardia recorrieron país tras país en busca de una respuesta que satisficiera al exigente rey, pero nada habían encontrado hasta el momento. El Príncipe Ronald a cada nuevo lugar que llegaba, después de instalarse siempre escribía una carta siempre con el mismo remitente. Desde las pagodas más exuberantes de la china hasta los palacetes exuberantes de la india, no habían logrado cautivar al joven Príncipe como los bellos ojos ambarinos que se mantenían siempre en su memoria. El Príncipe Ron se mantenía fiel a su palabra pese a haber encontrado infinidad de mujeres y hombres hermosos que se ofrecían sin pedir nada a cambio más que una noche de placer. La búsqueda había sido rigurosa, extenuante y peligrosa, desde los lamas en el Tíbet hasta los sabios monjes de los monasterios más abstraídos, las doncellas de templos egipcios y los oráculos griegos.

Un mes más paso y ahora se encontraban viajando por los ásperos desiertos en busca de un sabio, que según los rumores era muy efectivo en su trabajo. Las dunas de arena se veían por doquier. Hasta que lograron encontrar en medio de la nada a una pequeña población en la cual podían descansar y conseguir alojamiento.

-Señor, creo que debemos parar aquí… la guardia se encuentra exhausta y usted también, ya de noche seguiremos…

-Amigo mío, sabes muy bien que puedes llamarme por mi nombre… y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-Sabe que no me parece correcto señor…

-No me digas que no lo intente… recuperaremos fuerzas y provisiones aquí y seguiremos por la noche…

-Está bien, investigare si nos hace falta mucho para llegar con el sabio…

-Bien…

Por los informes que Harry logro recolectar, supo que no faltaba mucho para llegar con el sabio. Después de descansar y reponer energías emprendieron de nuevo el viaje hasta que ya casi de madrugada y mas desvelados que de costumbre lograron hallar la guarida del sabio. El ya los esperaba en la puerta de esta, sabiendo por que habían venido.

-Sé por qué han venido… pero me temo que no puedo ayudarles…-dijo con una voz rasposa y de apariencia totalmente desaliñada, las largas uñas y las blancas barbas-

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque mis conocimientos también tienen límites y yo no llego hasta que ustedes necesitan…-los ojos cubiertos por cataratas, parecían no ver pero veían más allá de lo evidente-

-Vaya… otro callejón sin salida…-dijo con pesar-

-Siento que hayan su tiempo viniendo hasta aquí…-dijo mientras llevaba una extraña pipa a sus labios-

-Sí, gracias…

-Pero se de alguien que podrá ayudarles…-dijo de repente soltando varias volutas de humo-

-¿de verdad?...-dijo algo escéptico-

-Sí, pero me temo que pedirá algo a cambio del conocimiento que buscan…

-No importa… siempre y cuando sea lo que buscamos…

-No es tan sencillo, señor… la persona del que hablamos no es tan sencilla de convencer… y sus peticiones tampoco son sencillas… cuentan toda clase de horrores y atrocidades del brujo… debéis estar preparado si queréis respuestas de el… puede pedirte la cosa más simple o puede pedirte lo contrario…

-…- Ron abrió los ojos terriblemente angustiado-

-También es importante decirles que les llevará casi todo el tiempo que les resta, encontrarlo…-informó el hombre sabio son determinación-

-…

-Así que si deciden ir a buscar el brujo y luego no acceder a lo que les pide… acabaran con todo en un instante…

-Vaya…

-Aún así, lo intentaremos… ya nada podemos perder…

-Bien….

El sabio les dijo como podían encontrar al brujo, les llevo casi los tres meses encontrarlo como el sabia había vaticinado en un principio. Un año de infructuosos viajes estarían pronto a finalizar. Fueron recibidos por un horripilante monstruo deforme. Toda la casa que era una caverna mugrienta con diferentes cavernas adornadas por infinidad de cosas que ellos jamás habían visto. La guardia y Harry se quedaron afuera mientras el Príncipe Ronald entraba a encontrarse con el brujo. La apariencia del brujo era horripilante, los largos y enmarañados cabellos negros y andrajosos ropajes. El brujo que parecía ser una combinación entra la horripilancia y algo de figura humana les indico que tomaran asiento.

-Sé muy bien por lo que han venido… pero debo saber si está dispuesto a pagar el precio, Príncipe Ronald…

-Me han dicho a lo largo de este viaje que usted pide cosas a cambio de conocimiento, no sé si seré capaz de concederle algo que pueda servirle…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no está seguro?...

-No, por el contrario…

-Bien, si estas decidido… puedo darte el conocimiento que buscas… pero deberás darme tu palabra que me darás lo que yo quiera pedirte…

-Aunque me cueste todo lo que poseo… te doy mi palabra…

-Bien… el significado de lo que buscas es….

…………………………………………………

El Príncipe Ronald salió de la guarida del brujo perplejo ante la respuesta que había estado buscando, pero también con la sentencia y culpa de lo que había prometido cumplir para con el brujo. Harry lo intentó calmar pero el solo pidió que hablaran a solas, lejos de los oídos de la guardia.

-Harry…

-¿Qué sucede su majestad?... ¿han ido mal las cosas?... ¿el brujo no respondió a su pregunta?...

-Sí, me la respondió…

-Que bien, podremos regresar entonces…

-Sí, pero me pidió algo a cambio…

-¿Sí?... ¿qué fue lo que pidió?...

-Yo no sabía qué era lo que me iba a pedir, no me dijo nada hasta que le di mi palabra de fuera lo que fuera cumpliría con lo que me pidiese… pero te juro que no lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera dicho antes lo que iba a pedirme…

-¿Qué fue tan horrible para que estés en este estado?...

-Te juro por mi honor que nunca lo hubiera consentido, pero le di mi palabra...

-Habla pues, te ayudare en lo que pueda… pero no me mantengas en este suspenso que no logro entender del todo…

-Lo que el brujo me pidió fue que…que quería contraer nupcias con la persona más confiable, honorable y leal de mis hombres….

-Vaya…-dijo algo choqueado ante la revelación-

-No sé quien pueda ser aun, pero la sola idea de disponer de la vida de alguno de ustedes me parece impensable…

-Señor…

-No Harry se que es demasiado horrible para cualquiera y quisiera no tener que disponer de nadie…

-Señor, por favor concédame servirle en esto…sería un honor para mí ayudarle en su problema…-dijo arrodillándose en señal de humilde petición-

-No, tu menos que nadie… tu que has servido tan valientemente al reino…

-Pero así resolveremos el caso, siempre y cuando el brujo me acepte… espero poder llenar sus expectativas…

-Se que tu esperabas encontrar a alguien que te satisficiera y llenara tus gustos, pero dioses… y yo no sé qué hacer… pues le di mi palabra…-dijo totalmente histérico-

-Calma…-dijo ya exasperado dándole dos fuertes bofetones para que calmara su histeria-…lo haré…

-¿Qué?...

-Que lo haré…

-Pero…

-Nada… lo haré… porque esa es la mejor forma de servir a mi Príncipe y al reino… y no cambiaré de parecer por ningún motivo, a menos que alguien más sea el elegido…

-No, tu eres… en quien más confió y sé que eres el más leal, honorable…

-Entonces está todo dicho…

-Harry, si no piensas cambiar de parecer, entonces cuando menos concédeme apoyaros a ambos con la protección del reino, sabes muy bien que mis padres te quieren tanto como a un hijo más…

-Lo sé y lo agradezco…

…………………………………………

El Príncipe Ronald regresó a su reino e inmediatamente dio su respuesta al rey del reino vecino, este se vio gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta y ante tal cosa y viendo que su hijo seguía profesando el mismo sentimiento que el primer día, se concertó que ambos se casarían en un año, mientras tanto Ronald podría ir a visitar al Príncipe Blaise periódicamente. Por otro lado en el reino del Príncipe Ronald se hacían los preparativos para el que capitán de la guardia contrajera nupcias con el brujo en unas semanas. Todo se haría con suntuosidad ya que los soberanos así lo querían, pues consideraban a Harry como un hijo más y querían que este tuviese todo lo que sus hijos podían tener. Al final del tiempo requerido por el brujo todos los preparativos se encontraban listos. Harry con su reluciente armadura y traje de boda esperaba pacientemente al principio de la estancia del castillo, esperando a su prometido para ir juntos a las estancias reales donde los soberanos y el cura los unirían en santo matrimonio. El brujo llego a la hora establecida, su carruaje mas parecía un carruaje endemoniado cubierto de lienzos negros y andrajosos, conducido por criaturas horripilantes. Harry sin ningún gesto de desagrado, repulsión o rencor se dirigió hacia el carruaje y ayudo a salir a su prometido ofreciéndole su brazo como todo caballero, el brujo que iba cubierto de túnicas negras de los pies a la cabeza ocultando por completo su aspecto agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry entró a las estancias solemnemente con su prometido del brazo dándole el lugar que merecía como su prometido, manteniendo una cara entre serenidad, orgullo y alegría como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida y en cierta forma lo era, era su boda. Entraron a las estancias reales que estaban adornadas ostentosamente, todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante la presencia del brujo. Harry sonrió ante la presencia del Príncipe Ronald que iba a acompañado por el Príncipe Blaise y a sus reyes que le miraban con cariño y admiración. La ceremonia dio inicio.

Todo se concretó exitosamente, las fiestas para celebrarlo seguían aun cuando los novios se habían retirado hacia poco. Harry llevó a su esposo al que sería su nuevo hogar. Una hermosa villa muy cerca de los terrenos del palacio. Harry se encargó de los sirvientes de la villa, miró su mano donde ahora descansaba la argolla matrimonial, se deshizo de la capa mientras subía por las escaleras de piedra hacia la alcoba, donde su ahora esposo le debía estar esperando. Se adentró en la estancia de la alcoba, decorada con todas las ornamentaciones nupciales, la velas y las flores inundaban el ambiente de un exquisito aroma, en medio de la estancia de espaldas a él, le esperaba su esposo cubierto por una bata oscura en bordados dorados. Se acerco a él, su esposo aun mantenía el velo oscuro del atuendo nupcial; sabía muy bien que había detrás de él (ya que había tenido que levantarlo cuando el tradicional beso debía efectuarse) no entendía por qué su esposo aun lo tenía pero no le importó, le abrazó por la espalda dispuesto completamente a consumar el matrimonio pero la sorpresa que tuvo cuando levanto el velo, lo dejo sin respiración.

Harry se frotó los ojos esperando haber visto mal, el que estaba frente a él, no podía ser su esposo. Miró nuevamente hacia la blanca y estilizada mano de su esposo que se mantenía apoyada contra uno de los doseles de la cama, ahí por el brillo de la velas pudo observar el anillo de compromiso, una esmeralda cuadrangular aunada a la sortija de matrimonio. Si, ese era su esposo, pero no recordaba que tuviera el cabello tan sedoso o brillante, ni siquiera recordaba que fuera rubio.

-¿Esposo?...- tentó tratando de saber si era su esposo o una alucinación o por si algún caso, que dudaba mucho, se hubiera confundido y estuviera en algún otro lugar-

-Harry…- no, por lo visto no se había equivocado ya que su esposo lo llamaba por su nombre-

-Creo que me he confundido…- dijo Harry no creyéndolo del todo, tal vez en verdad se había confundido-

-No, por el contrario…yo…

-Señor, creo que este no es lugar para usted… yo soy un señor casado y busco a mi esposo…

-…- la sonrisita que afloro en los delgados labios, le cautivo un segundo-

-Mi esposo debería estar aquí, no sé como entro señor… pero creo que debería irse en este momento… no me gustaría que mi esposo entrara y mal interpretara las cosas…por respeto a él y usted, le pido que se marche…

-…veo que eres honesto en lo que dices y sientes… no pude conseguirme mejor esposo…

-…- Harry le miró interrogante-

-Por ser tan noble y leal, al no tratarme por mi exterior como basura, sino como una persona y darme el lugar que merecía como tu prometido, aceptándome como era y sin ninguna queja, te ganaste mi alma, aunque esa ya la tenias desde que noblemente aceptaste ayudar a tu amigo cuando más lo necesitaba-sonrió nuevamente ante la perplejidad de su esposo- señor mío… como tu esposo te concedo la gracia de elegir…- dijo haciendo una reverencia inclinándose sobre el suelo y bajando la cabeza en signo de sumisión-

-¿Elegir?...

-Sí, ante tu nobleza… te has ganado el derecho a elegir… este aspecto podré tenerlo, pero solo por la noche o por el día… ¿Cuál eliges?...

-Como bien lo dijiste esposo mío, te acepto tal como eres y si quieres mantener esta nueva apariencia o si prefieres volver a la anterior, no me importara… si es lo que quieres respetaré tu decisión y te aceptaré, respetaré y cuidaré como lo he prometido simplemente porque yo te acepté así, con defectos y virtudes, sin importarme la apariencia que tuvieses… y mi mayor deseo es que puedas ser lo más dichoso y feliz que desees a mi lado…

-Gracias…-sonrió más ampliamente levantando la cabeza para mostrar su alegría en los brillantes y hermosos ojos plata- como ya había dicho anteriormente, no pude conseguirme mejor esposo…y por tu nobleza permaneceré así tanto sea de noche o de día…

-No, gracias a ti… ahora… ¿podrías concederme algo más?...- dijo sentándose en la cama y extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio-

-¿y eso que deseas que podría ser?...- extendió la propia hacia la mano de Harry, el cual tomo sus dedos entre los suyos y le jalo suavemente hacia el-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...ya que no habías querido decírmelo…- dijo besando los dedos del rubio-

-Draco…- dijo complacido ante las sensaciones que empezaban a despertar en su cuerpo, Harry lo atrajo hacia el enterrado su rostro entre su tórax y estomago en un abrazo estrecho-

-bien, Draco… ¿me permitirías amarte?...- susurró contra la bata oscura y la piel del rubio-

-no deseo otra cosa más en este mundo, que ello…- dijo mirándole con ojos cálidos alejándose del abrazo del ojiverde mientras que la bata negra se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta el suelo dejándole completamente desnudo, ante la mirada de su esposo que tardo menos en reponerse y arrastro al rubio en una tormenta de besos apasionados-

Meses después, el Príncipe Ronald y el Príncipe Blaise anunciaron su compromiso con una esplendida fiesta a la cual fue invitada la pareja; la cual se encontraba radiante y feliz ya que hacía poco les habían informado que Draco tendría al primogénito de Harry, por lo cual sería una celebración doblemente feliz para todos.

Y todo esto nació a causa de una simple pregunta:

¿Qué es el amor verdadero?...

Si lo sabes eres dichoso…

Porque has encontrado lo que mueve al mundo…

Si no, no te desanimes…

Lo Encontraras pronto…

Aunque debo decir, que es una búsqueda dura…

Dolorosa y a veces frustrante…

De aciertos y Errores…

De poner a prueba lealtades…

Llena de agridulces sinsabores….

De aceptación y Negación continua…

De Acceder en muchas y no ceder en otras…

Pero de recompensas sin límites….

¿Y qué es el amor verdadero para ti?...

¡Encuéntralo!...

Vale la pena….

FIN….


End file.
